


Sheena is Terrible at Matchmaking

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [2]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Double Date, Exhibitionism, Let's talk about these breadsticks, M/M, Or is it bad matchmaking if it's kinda genius?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: Lepant and Kiba take everything so seriously. Responsibility and Honor are words that can only be spelled capitalized for them. So their sons (who are kinda dating) decide the best thing for it is to set them up on a secret date and watch to see how things go. Too bad it's not at all what they expect...





	Sheena is Terrible at Matchmaking

“This is never going to work,” Klaus says, peering through the slit in the tablecloth, his face pressed against Sheena’s as they watch the scene outside.

“Ye of little faith,” Sheena says, smirk never slipping.

Outside, the restaurant of Rainbow Castle is bustling with lunch traffic. Hai Yo occasionally sweeps through, hands clasped, asking after everyone’s culinary experience, but they’ve made sure the table they’re hiding under remains empty. Nearby, directly in their line of sight, is another, slightly larger table, where two men sit in awkward silence.

Lepant is used to dealing with his son’s misadventures—well, he’s used to having to pay off whoever it is his son has fucked and then abandoned in some embarrassing situation—but he’s never been invited out to lunch to meet one of these…conquests. And he’s certainly never been invited out to meet the _parent_ of one of these men Sheena is always getting involved with. Not that the man sitting across from him seems unpleasant at all. Indeed, General Kiba lives up to his reputation as a man of Honor. But he just can’t figure out what his son is playing at. What the scheme is…

“So you are the president of the Toran Republic?” Kiba asks, picking up a breadstick and testing it with two hands. It’s soft enough that it doesn’t snap, delicate enough that it tears in the middle. Kiba nods.

“Yes,” Lepant says, looking around the restaurant again. “Did your son tell you they’d be here at noon?”

Kiba sniffs the torn edge of the breadstick, eyes flicking to the soy sauce in longing but body rigid, unyielding to the temptation. After a moment he takes a bite and smiles.

“Yes indeed.” He looks up at the sky. “And normally he is a very punctual boy. Exactly the kind you’d want in a son-in-law.”

Lepant, on the verge of picking up his water, knocks it over instead, sending the clear liquid coursing over the table.

“What? I mean, shit, sorry about that.” Frantically he reaches for the napkins set for Sheena and…Klaus, was it? Kiba doesn’t even flinch, and takes another bite of breadstick.

“I understand your son, Sheena, was also educated abroad, and has been privately tutored by both Mathiu and Leon Silverberg?”

“What?” Lepant says, moping up the water. If only one of the wait staff would appear… “I mean, I guess you could say that. Not that Sheena’s ever been much of a student. He failed out of every school I sent him to, normally for…” He restrains himself from saying _normally for inappropriate sexual relationships with teachers, students, and staff._ “…for failure to take his education seriously. I finally sent him out into the world in hopes that the School of Hard Knocks would teach him something, but all he seems to do is use my name and position to get whatever he wants.”

Kiba closes his eyes and nods. “I see. I can why Klaus might be interested, then. He’s always been keen to a challenge, and it sounds like your son represents a strategic exercise worthy of his genius.”

Lepant pauses and squints. “…uh…thanks?”

“So you approve of their relationship, then?” Kiba asks, eyes opening and suddenly intense. “And if they decide they want to commit their lives to each other and marry?”

“Whoa, hold on a minute,” Lepant says, leaning back in his chair. “You’re talking about Sheena? Marrying? Your son?”

Kiba nods.

“I mean, it’s not that I have anything against it but have you met my son? He’s not…look, I’d be _thrilled_ if he decided to settle down with someone with your son’s prospects and pedigree.”

“Thank you,” Kiba says, expression softening and attention drifting once more to his half-finished breadstick.

“I _told you_ this is never going to work,” Klaus says.

“And I told _you_ that our dads need a diversion,” Sheena says. "They’re both so stressed with war and strategy and…well, in my dad’s case _me_ , that they never relax. What they need is a good fuck.”

Klaus sighs. “And I’ve been trying to tell you that neither of them seem interested in men.”

“But that’s why it’s _perfect_. They’ve never tried it before. And they’d make a super cute couple. Just look at them!” He points out at where the two men are now sitting mostly silent at the table.

“Make out already!” Sheena says loudly through the slit, and Klaus half tackles him in an attempt to cover his mouth. They tussle, their hands moving rough and quick over each other’s bodies, the scene outside quickly forgotten in the face of the heat between them.

“Did you hear something?” Lepant asks, looking around the restaurant again. “I could have sworn I heard my son a moment ago.”

“Hm?” Kiba says, eyes down at the table rather than searching for a source of the sudden exclamation. He picks up the small basket of breadsticks, which drips from the bottom. “It seems the ends got a bit wet. I’ll just nip into the kitchen quick and get some replacements.”

“But—“

The words fall at the general’s back, though, as Kiba makes his way quickly inside. Lepant groans and reclines harder into his seat. Of course Sheena would invite him all the way out to the City-State for lunch and then ditch him. He should have stayed in Gregminster with his paperwork. Though the thought of the stacks of reports and tax edicts and other affairs to see to made him suddenly in no great hurry to leave. He breathes deep, taking a minute to just enjoy the general atmosphere of the place. There's a certain...restfulness to it, even though the people are at war. A feeling of...home that Lepant recalls from his own time fighting alongside Tir. Even if Sheena doesn’t turn up, it is nice to get out of Gregminster every once and a while. And Riou is an ally, and Rainbow Castle indeed impressive. Maybe he’ll extend this little holiday a bit longer on account of—

With a crash an empty table nearby topples to the side, revealing two men writhing against each other, lips locked, hands buried in each other’s pants. Lepant’s eyes widen as he recognizes one of the men, the one gritting his teeth, body rigid as he must be—

“Sheena, what the hell?!” Lepant shouts, too late thinking to avert his eyes. His face is crimson, his pulse furious. This is…this is…well, a little hot he had to admit, but also completely inappro—

“Ah, you found them,” Kiba says, and Lepant startles to see the man suddenly standing next to him with a new basket of breadsticks, eyes locked on the scene before them where the man who must be Klaus groans a moment later and then collapses on top of Sheena.

“Good show, son,” Kiba says. “A true gentleman always comes second.”

Lepant stares. First at Kiba, then at their sons, gasping for breath on the ground. The rest of the restaurant is mostly taking it in stride, though the wait staff seem unsure what exactly to do. Kiba extends the basket in his hands toward Lepant.

“Try a breadstick,” he says. “They’re quite good. And now that our sons are here, we can finally put in our full orders.”

Lepant regards the breadsticks and the man holding them, completely unfazed. It takes a certain kind of man who can witness…all that, and retain his calm and his appetite. And Lepant finds himself suddenly wanting to know that kind of man a bit more. He reaches forward and took a breadstick.

“Sounds like a date,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually Sheena and Klaus makes a lot of sense...


End file.
